Over recent years monitoring, control and regulation in wind power systems have become increasingly more sophisticated and as a consequence requirements to data processing speed, precision and reliability in data communication and in relation to the temporal correlation of data have increased. Consequently, requirements e.g. to precision in the time domain and knowledge of data communication infrastructure of a wind power system have increased.
The latter is especially the case in wind power plants which today often covers large geographical areas and consequently the amount of data in the data communication infrastructure of the wind power plant have increased. The increased amount of data transmitted through the data communication network may lead to different uncertainties which may have effect on the control system of the wind power plant.